Shock collar
by Red Shade43
Summary: Robins captured by Deathstroke,AKA Slade, and is forced to do bad things. Will he go as far as to hurt the team? Will he even survive the cruel way he is controlled? Season 1
1. Failed attempts

**Disclaimer: I find this part useless**

**Anyways, I gotta give credit to my friend GGCharms, who thought of the plot**

* * *

><p><em>'Ow' <em>I thought as I tried to limp away from the building holding the man that had just kidnapped me, let me escape, and then would spring multiple booby traps that were scattered around the forest.

_'Ow, ow , OW!' _

Another trap, this one containing a crazed cat-like thing on me. I swatted it away with one hit.

I was doing a mission with the team when, boom, I was knocked out by an explosion. I think I heard Wally yelling at me to move, I turned around to see why, and then I was blown away. I think I was covered by ruble and I think, Megan maybe, shouted my name and a sorta heard the beginning of a _woosh_, indicating that KF had tried to help me, but, obviously, had been to late.

Now I'm here, wherever _here_ is.

I don't know anything, besides that I'm unarmed (from the fight, I lost the gloves from trying to block the blast) except for one bird-a-rang, one bat-a-rang, and one smoke bomb. My com didn't work, so I can't contact Batman, the League, or the team. And I'm pretty sure that the tracker won't work, because it was in the communicator that, as I just said, it wasn't working.

I also have three broken ribs, a dislocated finger, and a broken arm with various cuts and bruises to brutal to even talk about. ANd now, fatigue is starting to catch up with me, despite what Batman has trained me.

This sucks.

I saw a gap in the tree's and beginning limping as fast as could towards it.

_'I'm almost out. Mabey there's some kind of village or stream or anything that might help me get out of he-'_

His thoughts were cut off when he broke through the last bush.

_'I **really** need to stop getting my hopes up. This is a disaster, heavy on the dis._

Every where around him was surrounded by water. _Salt_ water, if that would help. There are only two answers. Either I walked the wrong way and at the end of a continent, or I was on an island. I looked up and studied the stars. They all were constalations that should be in the middle of the Atlantic, no where near land. It was worse than he thought.

Not only was I on an island.

I was on an_ uncharted_ island.

The fatigue had finally caught up with me. My knees buckled under me as I fell to the sandy ground beneath my. My head throbbed and and I felt like he was about to fall off the Earth. I tried to grab something to make me feel secure, but the sand drained from my fists when I tried to grab it. I let out a little cry of fear. I laid there, under unfamiliar stars that dully shined down on me. I heard footsteps coming towards me, but I barley noticed. The footsteps stopped right by me as a foot pushed me onto my back. I looked up and glared.

"Deathstroke" I growled, which was a lot less Batman sounding because of the crack in my voice, which was from the parched throat that had formed when I had stayed there without any attempt to get water.

He noticed the little crack and let out a small laugh

"Your actually alive? I'd hoped that you'd of died so I could gotten a better apprentice. Oh well, I guess you have to make do with what you have. Night night, Bat boy."

He slipped a needle in my arm and I vaguely remembered being picked off the ground before letting the drug take over my mind and falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? should I go on? And for you people who don't know who deathstroke is,<strong> **he's Slade.**


	2. Shockwave

**Disclaimer:...Not for long.**

This is OBVIOUSLY the second chapter. Someone point out my mistakes on Deathstroke, I don't know much about him...yet

Okay I'm gonna start typing now.

And yes, there is a brake on the chapter, but it still goes on!

* * *

><p>I woke up on a metal table, not much different that the one that Red Tornado would sleep on. I was also shirtless and had shorts on. I felt something covering my eyes. I opened them. A cloth was tied around my eyes. It was see through, so I looked down at my shirtless figure. I couldn't be more surprised by what he did to me.<p>

He tended my wounds.

The man who captured me, released me, played the cat and mouse game, drugged me, and now he was _tending _to my wounds, which still throbbed in my head and the small cut the cat-like thing made on my hand. I remembered the creature with a small smile. It was actually kind of small and cute when you think about it. Did I just back-slap a _kitten?_

"I see you have woken up, Robin." A voice said from the dark part of the room. I frowned for a second, then smiled again

"Where you watching me that whole time, Deathstroke? Don't you have anything better to do than, uhh, I don't know, watching a 13-year-old boy sleep?" I asked with a crackle at the end.

"Yes I do, but you just happen to be at the top of the list. If you start now and not make the pain wait a little more, then I'd happily stop watching you" He said as he walked to a small table and pulled out two needles. He walked up behind me and slid the cloth that wrapped around my head down around the ear. He raised his arm and stabbed me behind the ear.

"ARGHH!" I shouted in pain as it entered my head. He went through the fleshy part behind my ear.

"That was just the first part. I have much more to do." He said, picking up the second needle. This one looked like it held liquid. Batman told me that being injected by needles from a bad guy was bad, but being injected with an unknown liquid from a bad guy was a big no-no in the hero tilted my chin up. Batman also told me the worse thing that could happen to you would be injected in the neck with an unknown liquid.

Deathstroke didn't stab me with it this time, he just pushed the needle in and injected me. It still hurt, but I just grunted.

Then he picked up a little necklace that was just about as wide as my pinkie finger nail. He wrapped it around my neck and it closed with a slight zapping sound. He walked away from the table and just stood there.

"That's all? I thought you said that it would get worse." I said weakly. I was still tired from everything that had happened.

"Of course it will, I just thought that you might need some rest. Don't worry, I won't do anything to you in your sleep." He threw a blanket on me and loosened my restraints. He left the room.

"Nighty night, Boy Wonder." He said as he left the room and turned of the lights.

It wouldn't hurt to get some sleep, would it? To late, I've already begin to drift away.

* * *

><p>I woke up in a different room, on the floor. I sat up. No restraints, no utility belt. I touched my neck. Yes, the collar was still there.<p>

I looked around the room. It was all gray and had big monitors scattered on the walls. A door behind me slid open. I jumped up, but my head was still dizzy. I tried to regain my balance and almost fell down but Deathstroke put a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you well enough for combat?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said slowly."Why should you care?"

He swung an arm aimed at my head. I ducked and tried to kick him in the stomach, but he grabbed my foot and yanked, making me lose balance. He pushed my foot back towards me. I did a back flip and landed on my feet. I went back into fighting position, but he had put his arms at his side. Slowly, I did the same.

"Good, this means that I can send you on your first mission." He said.

"Wait, what? I already have a team. And why would I do a mission for you?" I asked quickly and angrily. Why would I work for him.

He lifted his hand and a red light illuminated from his palm. Immediately, My neck began electrocuting every part of my body. Little blue flickers left my body as I screamed and fell to the stony ground and I curled up on the ground. He walked over to me and grinned. Well, can assume that he was grinning, from the way his whites in his mask moved up.

"Now will you work for me?" He asked

"Nope." I said smirking at the face he made.

"I see, so I guess I have to bring _them_ into it." He said in the middle of amusment and disappointment.

My smile faded. "Who?"

" The explosion sent little nanochips that entered your friends bodies. They will attack their powers to such an extreme that it could easily kill them, if a certain amount of power is shoved into them. I also hit the citizens of Gotham, including Batman. Also, I hit all the Leagues cities, but I made sure it only entered their bodies. I can set them off at any given moment, and I could kill them off one by one, one for every mess up you make. Any sign of contact between you and any hero about this will end in me killing them. Of course, this could all be avoided if you join me." He said blankly.

I starred at him for awhile before I answered his question.

"Fine, but you have to deactivate the city's bots." I said. He nodded. I got up and waited as he deactivated the bots.

"Okay" He said. "Your first mission is in this building" He said, pointing to a bank not to far from Happy Harbor. "There is a blue gem there that is worth a big fortune. You are to get it. Now."

"I can't go out in my Robin suit. Didn't you steal a suit for me or something?" I said.

He pulled out a black T-shirt with a leather jacket that had to be closed by strapping its clips together. There was also black leggings and and sneakers and a dark blue so dark that it was almost black. I could tell that it was laced with kelvar. It also came with thick gloves. I slipped everything on, and left the jacket unbuckled, except for the top and bottom, revealing a blue bird flying across his chest. It was all good, except for one thing.

"They'll know it's me." I needed a full face mask or something.

He took off the jacket and replaced it with a cloak made with the same material, but it had a hood. I flipped it on. It covered my mask and I slid in metal that would keep it from sliding off my head.

"Okay" I said. "I'm going. see ya"

In my head, I was screaming many curses with his name woven somewhere in it.

'**_Oh'_ **A voice said in my head **_' And don't try to contact your martain friend. The collar also connects to your thoughts, so don't try to say anything about their identities_**_** if you want them to be secret**_. **_That is, if you don't want to hurt them anymore.'_**

****'_Shut up. Wow, I've never met such a stalker. How am I supposed to get to Happy Harbor without a boat?' _I thought/asked. I noted before that the beach was to rocky to have a boat.'

_**'There is a motorcycle in the room your heading towards. It can change into a hover craft.'**_He said.

_'You stole _everything_ to do this, didn't you? Someone has problems' _I sneered, none to nicely

I felt a small shock in my arm, which made it have a mini spazm.

_'Okay, whatever, I'll shut up. Just stop giving me spazms. They're really annoying, you know' _ I seethed throwing my arms in the air as I entered a room that didn't have a back wall.

I headed out towards a motorcycle that was right outside the room. It was the same shade of dark blue as my mask. It also had the same blue bird as the one on my chest.

I guess my name would be Blue Bird

No, that doesn't sound right.

It would be Nightbird

* * *

><p>Yes, I did take that part off from Nightwing, but it sounded cool, so, Nightbird. Imagine Batman's face when Robin tells him his name is Nightwing. IT'LL BE HILARIOUS! (Read in Joker voice)<p> 


	3. Options, options

**Disclaimer:BLAH BLAH BLAH... one day I'll be a producer for DCU.**

**Noah Fisher, Age 11. Sky Fisher, Age 13. I got bored and made these people up in my head. That would be funny if they were real XD And awkward...  
><strong>

**Anyone reading my other story? Is it good? Cause I won't keep writing if I don't get that many reviews -_-. Same goes for here.**

* * *

><p>I was riding on the motorcycle. It was AWESOME! The moment I punched in a code that Deathy had told me, The two wheels turned to four. They started rotating like a normal motorcycle, except that the air spiraled into the wheels, and left out under it, which also caused a small amount of heating or cooling, depending on the way the wheels spun.<p>

It took me three hours to get to Happy Harbor, but it felt like five minutes. I zoned out most of the way, thinking about what would happen if they figured it out. It scared me more of what would happen to them more than what would happen to me. The amount of hostages was expandable.

He said that I was not.

There was no way of informing them of what was inside their bodies. Of what would happen to them if I tried to tell them. Of the dangers that were so small and unmoving, that not even a blood hound with a deformed ability to smell even a molecule of nuclear radiation (AKA, Bat hound) could even have a clue of the danger that their master might implode any second if I mess up.

If I mess up.

I was using the part of my brain that thought random things that I couldn't control, and that Death thought was annoying and ignored it. I continuously thought that same line, over and over again, until I saw a coast line in the distance.

**_'Put in the code 33545. It will activate the camouflage mode. It also camouflages your heat and sounds. So no one can hear you coming up. Do this well, and you can go home for the time being.'_ **Deathstroke said. Or thought. Whatever. All you need to know is that he communicated to me, okay!

I saw Mount. Justice in the distance. I imagined what we would've been doing, had I not been kidnapped and other stuff. I wonder what they were doing now, without me.

I noticed that I was a few yards from the beach and turned into a motorcycle that materialized out on the abandoned beach. I rode up and headed toward Harbor Bank, my target.

** 5 MINUTES LATER**

"AHHH" The man yelled as I broke through the glass door. The security guard soon found his way towards the gun in his belt. I jumped forward, pulling out a metal stick that was behind me in my cape. It was a small and thick stick when I pulled it out, but as soon as I flicked my wrist, it lengthened to the size of my leg.

I drove one end of it into the ground before using it as a boost into the air. On my descend, I brought the stick to my face and swung it like a baseball bat into the mans stomach. He fell to the ground with a resounding thud. It made my stomach sick. I wasn't used to hurting innocent people.

_**'Get over it'**_ The voice said in my head **_'Or do you want your friends to find you and have an... accident, I might say.'_**

'_Shut up. Sorry,I'm not exactly used to hunting non-villains. I'm a hero, remember? ' _I retorted. Why didn't he just get that? I still walked to the vault.

It was a high security area. I threw one of the daggers and hit the cameras right on their lens. I had all my weapons hidden under my hoodie -cloak, jacket, thing. Those were the only weapons that I intended on using.

I hacked into the mainstream and then into the database of nearby banks. I set off all their alarms. This way, the team wouldn't come here.

"Too easy" I said smugly. They need to focus less on the visual security and more on the technical. I was surprised that no one has ever hacked into it.

After I hacked those, I hacked into this one's and opened the high-tech door in a matter of seconds.

_'Okay__, what do you want me to do now, oh-so powerful master?' _I said. Would he want some extra change to buy some new toys? Or some kind of tech?

_**'Try **_**_not to get knocked out'_** He said.

_'Wait, wha-' _I was cut off when I walked into the room. A red sphere had flung itself at me.

"Whoa!" I yelled as I dodged the first attack. The second time I wasn't so lucky. It rammed into my side and I faltered for a second, but it kept hitting me.

"ARGHHH! QUIT IT!" I shouted, swinging the metal pole right into it. It flew into the opposite wall, then turned to a blackish-grey color.

I was bent over, bruised, holding the pole with both hands and using its support to hold myself up, my legs spread in a stance, and breathing heavy. After a few second, I breathed in a long breath and straightened my back, heading towards the sphere that was about the size of my head. Before I got there, a yellow flash flew past me and scooped up the ball before I could reach it.

"What's this for? Do you wanna play kickball with it or something?" He said. His face scowled for a second. "Let's get this over with. We have a team complication to solve. Your just a little hold back."

I snickered. "Wanna bet?"I said it quietly so he wouldn't hear. KF wasn't very good on the listening part, so it wouldn't make a difference. Why was he here anyways? I set off sixteen alarms, so he should be some fifty miles from here.

"Sure, but what would we bet on?" A voice said from behind me. I turned in surprise to see the whole team behind me. You would've my masks whites widen, had they not been covered by my hood. If it wasn't enough that Wally was here, the whole team was here! Seriously! How did they even know that I was in _this bank! _I highly doubt that they would come here by coincidence.

I mentally face-palmed myself.

Kid Flash could run into every single one within three minutes! The exact amount of time that I had been there! Why had I not thought of that! I need to stop scolding myself and see what to do. I should go and-

_**'NO! You MUST retrieve that sphere. Unless I have to get it** **myself...'**_He said. I HATE it when he threatens me! Whatever, I have to get more whelmed here.

I had three options.

Option No.1: Run away, risk the teams lives, and probably get shocked. Put a big X by that idea.

Option No.2: Take off my mask, hope that Deathstroke won't kill them, and probably get captured. Again. NOPE!

Option No.3: Hurt the team, possibly never gain their trust again, get scolded by Deathy over there, and maybe be able to go home.

I charged the team.

* * *

><p>SOOOO? IS IT GOOD? Tell me by reviewing.<p>

NOW!


	4. The robbery KF view

**DISCLAIMER: **I wonder if someone one day said 'NOPE!' to one of these. That person is not me

The last chapter was short, so I decided to write a new one! Yay!

* * *

><p>"Rob!" I screamed as I tried to make my way to him.<p>

But I was too late.

One of the two bombs went off right behind him. He made a small yelp of surprise before a nearby wall collapsed on him.

We were doing a mission. It included something to do with someone trying to buy a new venom that was similar to Kobra Venom. Nobody knew who the buyer was, so we were told to be extra careful. It turned out that they had expected us. They had built two bombs. We only knew about one. Foe a long time, we fought against the Kobras. Eventually, someone flung Robin over to a bunch of boxes.

Then we heard the beeping sound.

_Beep... beep..beepbebebebebebeeeeeeep, **BOOM!**_

That's what happened. And right after that one covered Robin, the other one exploded.

By that time, I was franticly trying to uncover Robin. Then a huge amount of red smoke engulfed us. It made me feel dizzy. I fell to the ground, feeling numb. Then, someone came out from behind a small wall. They had a ninja like get out and I assume that it was a boy. He also had a various amount of weaponry on him. He walked over to where Rob was buried, pick up a humongous boulder that would've taken us all, including Conner, to lift and move safely.

One hand still carrying the boulder, he reached into the hole and took out a slightly battered Robin. He flung the boulder to a wall, making it crash to the ground. As he walked away with Robin slung over his back, I used the last of my strength to lift a hand, as though trying to grab an invisible leash that could reel Rob back. My arm stayed like that for a few seconds, then feel limply to the ground.

Then I passed out.

"Wally." I felt my shoulder being shook. "Wally?" I moaned softly. I was tired. Why won't they let me sleep?

"WALLY!" My eyes snapped open to see a very concerned Flash over my head.

"AHHH!" I screamed as his face was inches away from mine. I looked around. J'ohnn was with Miss.M, Superboy stood awkwardly by Superman, Artemis was sitting near Green Arrow and Black Canary. Aqualad was talking to a clearly not amused Batman. Where's Robin?

"Where's Robin?" I asked groggily. Uncle Barry looked a little pale when he asked.

"Well,uh, I hate to tell you this, kid, but Robin's... uh, he's gone missing." Flash said awkwardly.

Robin's _gone?_ I could barley believe what the second speedster was saying.

"HE'S _WHAT! _I screamed.

** BACK AT THE CAVE**

"So, there's no trace of him? What's so ever?" Artemis asked, dumbstruck

"Yes, his communicator has been crushed completely, including his tracker, and the one in his belt is going in circles. We can't find him." The Dark Knight said, a little angered at the fact that they had asked the same question about three times now.

"But-" Superboy started.

"His com is down, and so is his tracker. They have to be over a field of navigational disruption for this to happen." Batman growled, getting frustrated at the children that were constantly saying the same thing, over and over again.

I snapped my fingers. "A navigational disruption? The Bermuda Triangle! The wind and water currents that curve in between Florida, Cuba, and Bermuda cause fogs and navigational errors! He might be in there!" I still didn't believe in magic or the myth of the Triangle for that matter. Science is the answer to everything, right?

"Yes, he could be. Sailors say that they see an uncharted island around there. He could be on it." Batman turned to start typing in something on the monitor when an alarm went off on the screen. It showed a bank robbery at the Harbor Bank. That place was really high-tech, right? The only one who could get in was Rob, right? Just as I thought that, sixteen others showed up. Rob may be fast, but he wasn't that fast.

Batman turned around to face us. No. He is _not _going to send us on a mission right in the middle of-

"This will be your mission. There is a break in at all these banks. Find out what the robbers want, then put a stop to it." He said.

"You are NOT going to send us on a mission at a time like this! You can't!" I screamed.

"I can and I will." The caped crusader retorted. "The League will find out the information and you can retrieve Robin, okay?" He said, looking angry. I decided not to push him any farther, so I nodded and head towards the Bio Ship.

**In The Ship **

Everyone was quiet most of the way. It had been almost a day since the last mission.

Since Robin went missing.

And they had to focus on a different mission. They were not focused. Not focused at all.

"Kid Flash, you are to run to every bank and report which ones have the most robbers. Do not engage until the team has arrived." Aqualad ordered. Then he turned to M'gann. She nodded and touched her temples.

'_Is everyone on?' _We all heard heard in our heads. We all said yes.

About three minutes later, I was running to the first bank. I stopped in front of it. I peeked in. And the robber was...

Nowhere.

All that was there was a slumbering security guard.

_Hey guys, there's no one there at the first bank' _I could feel their confusion.

This repeated for the next fourteen times.

_'I'm really starting to think this was a prank' _ I said as I rounded the last corner.

_'Never mind. Come to the Harbor Bank. Now.'_

The glass door was shattered and there was a security guard lying on the ground. I ran up and checked his pulse. He was alive.

"ARGHHH! QUIT IT!" A voice yelled from the room that was supposedly 'very protected'. I ran in time to see a guy in a black hoodie cloak, black fingerless gloves, and a big metal staff hit a sphere across the room with his staff. He was bent over, obviously slightly beaten from the mysterious sphere that was laying on the ground. He straightened his back and walked up to the sphere. I sprinted across the room and picked it up. He was surprised. I was too. Even though I could only see his nose down, he was obviously young.

"What's this for? Do you wanna play kickball with it or something?" I sneered. My face turned into a small scowl for a second. "Let's get this over with. We have a team complication to solve. Your just a little hold back." I really wanted to get back to the Robin incident. He muttered something that I couldn't hear.

Apparently, Supey did.

"Sure, but what would we bet on?" He said, arms folded. The whole team was there.

The kid stopped for a second, then grabbed his head for a second, looking like he was in pain and angry. He stopped for a second, sighed, then charged into the team.

_'It appears that he is having a conversation with someone telepathically. __Miss. Martian, try to get in. _Megan tried for a second, but then sighed.

_'I can't. He's defiantly human though. I feel emotions coming off him. He's angry, confused, and sad. But no thoughts of money._

__Artemis was shooting away at him. Eventually, he fell with a grunt.

"Artemis!We don't want to injure him. Just take him down." Aqualad said calmly.

"It's not my fault! He ran into It!" She yelled back.

I ran over to him to help treat his wound. Blood drained from my face when I saw it.

It pierced _through _his arm.

"It went all the way through his arm!" I yelled at her. They all looked at his wound. Her face was pale.

"I-I didn't mean to-" She was stopped when I felt something make contact with my face. When I hit the ground, I saw him leaning on a wall, the arrow gripped in his hand.

"Don't do that!" Artemis yelled. That might leave the wound broken beyond repair. He ignored her, then broke it in two. He individually pulled them out, blood following. He went back into fighting position.

_'He needs to be stopped, can I try getting in again?' _We heard say in our heads.

_'__Try once more.' _Aqualad said. She did. The boy's body relaxed. Then we say a variety of memories.

A broken rope.

People falling.

Fear.

Blood.

So much blood.

We all stopped. I looked at the boy. He was shaking violently. The view had been from his point of sight. It was in a circus, so it must have been his family. This is probably why he's here.

His family was dead.

While we were in shock, he ran up to me and snatched the sphere out of my hands.

"Hey!" I screamed as reached out at him. He turned and dodged the attack and jumped onto my shoulders and used as a spring board. I caught his foot and threw him to the ground. He hit the ground with a grunt, but held onto the sphere.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"Nightbird." He said. That made sense, because he had a blue bird imprinted on his chest. He swung his hands to his head and clenched his teeth together.

"Are you okay? Just let us help you!" I shouted as I reached for the kid, but instead ended grabbing my neck in pain. It felt like nine-thousand volts was entering my body. I screamed.

"Kid Flash!" The team shouted as they fell to their knees. They felt it, too.

"NO!" Nightbird shouted and he shoved his hand to his head. His shoulders slumped and he gripped his staff tighter.

"Sorry KF." I thought he said. He raised his staff. The shocks stopped. But the pain came back as he swung the bow down hard on my shoulder.

I blacked out.

* * *

><p>What does thou think? Is it good? Hmm? And just so you know, there was a chapter behind this one.<p> 


	5. Found

**DISCLAIMER: ARGNOFF!**

**So, yes, I put Captured on hiatus for now. And I was planning on making a real good twist for that one :P Your loss.**

* * *

><p>It wasn't my fault. I mean, they were the ones who came rushing into battle with me. And mostly Kid Flash's fault. He could've attacked me <em>without <em>taking the sphere. I'm doing the right thing.

Right?

Well, I refuse to believe that what happened was my fault.

**Nightbird's POV: Bank robbery**

I jumped around, dodging arrows, feeling Miss.M's mind pushing on mine. I did my best to ignore it, but it slowed me down. I got shot in the arm with in arrow. It pierced through completely. I grunted in pain as I fell to my knees.

"Artemis! We don't want to injure him. Just take him down." Kaldur said.

"It's not my fault! He ran into it!" She shouted defensively. Wally ran to me.

"It went all the way through his arm!" He screamed. They all stopped and looked at my wound. Artemis turned pale

"I-I didn't mean to-" She stammered. I took the chance. I used my uninjured arm to propel me up as I kicked Kid in the face. He fell back in surprise. He looked at me as I jumped to a wall and took the arrow in my hands.

"Don't do that!" I heard Artemis yell.I ignored her and broke the shaft in two. I painfully pulled out the pieces and went back into a fighting stance. I felt Megan's brain again, so I got sick of it.

_'Hey, Deathy, if you don't want to see something disturbing then I'd suggest getting off for about three seconds.' _I warned. I wasn't kidding for that matter.

_**'I've seen disturbing things in my lifetime.**__** I'm sure I can handle it.' **_He replied. I mentally shrugged. His loss.

When I found a break in the fighting and when I felt Megan's mind pushing on mine, I relaxed. I began thinking about the worst moments.

I remembered how they looked when they fell. The terrified looks on their faces.

The broken ropes that Zucco had loosened.

Finally, I thought of the blood. The screams of the crowd as they ran. I remembered that I starred straight at it. I remember seeing my reflection in the red liquid that emptied out of their bodies. My parents. My aunt. My cousin. My uncle, who is paralyzed. I remembered how others thought how lucky I was that I was to young to fly with them. I remember hating their pity.

By the time that I thought about the blood, they had all gotten out. But for a few seconds, I was trapped, locked in the past.

**_'Nightbird! The sphere. NOW!' _**I heard the voice roaring over my memories, yanking me away. The others were still in shock, I sorta felt bad for them. But, it was for their own good. I ran up to Wally and yanked the sphere out of his took him out of his trance.

"Hey!" He yelled as he reached for me. I knew what his reaction would be, so I dodged out of the way and used his back as a spring board. But, somehow, he caught my foot and slammed me to the ground. I hit it with a grunt.

"Who are you?" He demnded.

"Nightbird." I growled back, using a slightly different voice so he wouldn't recognize me.

"_**Hurry up and knock him out with your staff! You need to be discipled!' **_He screamed in my head. I let my hands crawl to my head as his shouts gave me major headaches.

"Are you okay? Just let us help you!" I heard Wally shout. I saw him reach for me. Not a good sign. But then his eyes cringed in pain as his hands went to his neck. An even worse sign.

"Kid Flash!" The team yelled. They all began repeating his actions.

"NO!" I yelled. I brought my hands back up to my head as I stood up.

'_Fine! I'll do it.' _I yelled at him. My shoulders slumped, and I gripped the staff more. I raised it.

"Sorry KF" I whispered.

I brought down the staff to his shoulder.

He passed out.

I escaped.

**Modern Time: Deathstroke's island**

His fist struck me straight in the jaw. I fell to the ground, holding my now swelling wound. His white slits narrowed.

"You almost cost us the mission. Be lucky that I'm letting you leave." He turned, but swung back around and struck me at the side of my head. I passed out

When I woke up, Wally was standing over me, tears in his eyes. My slits still looked like they were closed, so I decided to play a prank on him. I heald my breath and stopped my heart.

"Rob!" He cried out when he started shaking my shoulders. I let my heart go again when I couldn't help laughing. His cries turned to a scowl when he punched me.

"Dude!" He screamed. I hugged my side with the pain of where he punched me and from the laughter.

"I feel sleepy." I said. I really was.

"Dude, don't you-"

I feel asleep.

* * *

><p>I REALLY wanted to make fun of Wally there :P<p> 


	6. Sorry, guys'

**Disclaimer: Holy disclaimers! I don't own young justice!**

Why, yes, I did leave you all with a cliffhanger on the other story:P

* * *

><p>I was back in the Cave, playing some video games with Wally, everyone was treating me well. But I knew that I didn't deserve it. Anytime now, when I'm alone, Deathstroke will give me a little shock to show that he wants me to do something. The others kept babying me, I was half hoping that he would do this before everyone starts coming from the JLA. I wonder what will happen next time. Will they find out? I'm beginning to get worried on about what will happen if they find out.<p>

**'Batman B01'**

_'Crap_'

" Robin." He said as he walked towards me. I looked down. I feel like I'm betraying him by doing this.

"Hey Bats." I said, putting a fake smile on my face. He didn't seem to notice the fake part of it.

" Robin, I'm going to have you stay here in the mountain again tonight." I knew what that meant. I guess he and Selina are going on a date. Again.

"Yes! That means that I'll have to stay here to!" Wally squealed. I sighed. That means Deathy will want me to go on a mission. Again. He's had me go on three so far.

"Come on, Rob! I wanna play!" Wally complained. I stood up.

"I'm hungry." I said. I walked over to the kitchen where Megan was reading some cook books. She looked up.

"Oh, hello Megan! Your probably hungry, right?" I nodded. She floated up and flew to the oven. She used her telekinesis to get the fresh sugar cookies out. I blew on one and started to eat.

"These taste really good. Thanks." I said before taking another. She giggled.

"It's okay. I really wanted to try that Earth recipe either way." She said with a smile.

I felt a familiar _woosh_ of air go past me. I saw Kid Flash eating all the cookies. I tried to take a cookie, but he shoved me away. I smiled as I jumped on his shoulder and began stealing cookies from his hands. This caused him to lose balance and he slipped. When he fell, I jabbed my shoulder on the edge of something.

Right on my arrow wound.

I cried out in pain when I hit the ground, and again I landed on my shoulder. I tucked my knees up a little and grabbed my arm, that was now bleeding heavily again. I also began sweating.

"Rob! Are you okay? Dude, your bleeding! I need to take your jacket off, hold on." He said as he reached for my jacket. If he got it off, then he would see the arrow wound and the collar! I couldn't let him do it. I grabbed his wrist and sat up.

"It's nothing. I can fix it by myself." I said calmly with a smile.

"Okay." He said. I let go of his arm and went to stand up. But when my hand went down, he reached for my jacket

_'No!' _I thought. He zipped it open and saw all my wounds and the collar.

"R-Rob." He said slowly. "Y-your Nightbird?"

I nodded. Immediately after, I grabbed my neck in pain. Deathstroke knew! He knows that they found out. He was shocking me at the height of the lever that he has. I screamed. Everyone came running.

"What was that?"

"Is everyone okay?"

"Oh god, Robin!"

I felt hands clawing at my collar.

"Superboy, take that collar off!" Wally screamed.

I felt Superboy grab my collar. I screamed louder. I managed to speak a little.

"It's connected t-to my nerves. Y-you can't t-take it off without the remote." I cried out in pain again. Right when it felt I was going to pass out, it stopped. My chest was heaving.

"Is he okay? Robin!" I felt Artemis and KF shaking my shoulders. I moved my face so that I could see them and smiled.

"I'm fine" My smile disappeared. "But we _really_ need to get out of here. He'll be coming any second now." I said, then I tried to stand up. My muscles screamed in protest as I pushed myself into sitting position. Wally grabbed my shoulder to stop me.

"Who's coming? And why are you Nightbird? Did someone make you do this?" He asked quickly. I really wanted to answer all those questions, but when I opened my mouth, I felt a shock hit my neck. I reached to grab my throat again, but Artemis grabbed my hand and held it down. She knew now that she shot me with an arrow, and probably felt bad about it and didn't want me to grab my throat in pain. I resisted it so no one had to see me in pain again.

Right then, the side of the mountain blew apart in the living all, including me, went into fighting position. I immediately started leaning on the counter. Kaldur, who was standing closest to me, went to my side and put my arm around his shoulder.

"We need to go to the medbay. Superboy, come with us. The rest of you must hold them off until the League arrives." He commanded.

Superboy leapt to our sided and put my other arm around his shoulder and they made a move to leave. We hadn't even gone a meter before a screaming Kid Flash was hurled at as. We turned to see Deathstroke, who was flicking away arrows and ignoring the Martian that was flinging chairs and kitchen utensils at him. Eventually, he reached us and grabbed my arm and yanked me away. I cried out in pain because my muscles were still cramped together.

"Robin!" I heard Kaldur yell as Superboy leapt at the man. He simply punched him in the face, which sent Superboy flying. Kaldur took out his water bearers and jumped at him. He made a hammer out of water.

He was able to yank me away from Deathstroke's grasp, but was knocked into the counter, breaking the sides of it in the progress. I looked around and saw all my friends knocked out.

I went into fighting position and took out my belt. I took out some bird-a-rangs and bent my arms ready to throw. He pulled out a remote and pointed it at Superboy. I froze.

"You wouldn't." I growled. His eyes smiled

"You, or your friends." He said smugly. I thought for a second, then relaxed my arms and walked over to the hole at the side of the mountain. He smiled as I passed him.

"Good choice." He said

"Rob!" A voice called out behind me. I turned in surprise and saw Kid Flash looking straight at me. He looked so sad, so I smiled at him.

"Sorry, KF, but I gotta go for a while." My smile disappeared as Deathstroke pushed me forward. I walked over to my motorcycle that he had so kindly brought for me and punched in the code and drove off. When I looked back, I saw the whole team standing in the shallows of the beach.

"ROBIN!" I heard them call out. I ducked my head down and felt so ashamed.

"Sorry, guys" I whispered before putting the speed on high and left them behind within a matter of seconds.

I heard Deathstroke chuckle as we drove towards the island that held my new room

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo? Was it good? It better be. NOW REVIEW!<strong>


	7. Patience

**Disclaimer:**...Wow, people actually think that I could own this. MARK MY WORDS! I WILL BE A PRODUCER FOR YOU CARTOONNETWORK!

Anyways, I'm really looking forward to your reviews. Those make me happy. MAKE ME HAPPY!

* * *

><p>"Aqualad! You have to swim after him!" Artemis yelled. "ROBIN!" She yelled after him. Superboy was using his super hearing to see if he could find out more about where Rob was going. Suddenly, Superboy whipped his head up. He starred at the figure that was suddenly going faster off the horizon.<p>

"What is it? Did you hear where they're going?" I asked quickly. I wanted to find out why Rob had left. He looked at me.

"He just went out of my hearing range, but..." His voice trailed off and he looked at the black dot that had just went over their line of view.

"But?" Megan asked, trying to find out what was going on.

"Before that, I thought I heard him say 'Sorry guys'." He said slowly.

I froze. He was sorry? If he didn't want to do this, then why did he go! He could of just told us. That's when I put some of the clues together.

"Guys! He's being forced to do this!" I said excitedly.

"No duh, Kid Mouth. We sorta noticed that already." Artemis said. I waved my arms around to get everyones attention back on me.

"No! I mean I know why! Before, when Superboy was trying to take the collar off, he said that he needed the remote! And right before he left, that guy that took him pointed a remote at Superboy! He said that it was either us or him! The explosion, remember! He was covered by a different bomb and we were hit by something that went inside us!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me, then at each other, now understanding. I beamed. Then I saw a figure appearing in the sky. I looked at it, then I made out Superman's cape.

"What happened? The Cave's Zeta Beams weren't working. Is everyone okay?" He asked quickly. Superboy stepped forwards.

"No. Robin has been captured, again, and we think we know why." He said bluntly, showing a hint of hate in his voice. He still was angry at the older Kryptonian for not accepting him. Superman awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, still not knowing how to deal with his said son.

"Umm, okay." The steal man said. "Who do you think took him and why?"

I stepped forwards and told him everything I told them. He nodded and said that he would contact Batman when he left and told us to wait. So we waited

And waited.

And waited

Then, Batman's face appeared on the halo-screen.

"I will be there shortly. Wait by the Medbay. Now." Then the screen went black. So we walked over to the medbay.

And we waited

"AHHH!" I screamed. "When will Batman be here?"

Like usual, Batman appeared right after I said his name.

He walked to me, took my the arm, took something out of his belt, then stabbed me with it.

"OWWW!" I screamed when he removed it."Why did you do that!"

He cleaned the needle and did the same to the rest without a word. When he was finished, he explained himself.

"This is the cure to a infestation that you mentioned before. The same bomb has blown in Gothem, Central City, and at various League members have been infected. Though we looked at a Gothemite's blood, and they have the same nano bots, but they have been deactivated. Still, they were given the cure so they could not be reactivated. Everyone has now had the cure, so now you may find and retrieve Robin." He walked to the holo-map.

"So, do you have any idea where he's at?" I asked. I wanted to hurry this up. Batman glared at the screen as he typed something so fast that I couldn't even know what he typed.

"This time they didn't even bother taking off his tracker. In fact, they're in the same location as before." He growled.

"They think that we won't try and help him this time or something?" Conner said angrily. I agreed. This is worse than just capturing him. They're actually _bragging_ about him! Well, that guy did _not _see a cure coming.

"Don't complain. Be lucky that they didn't move him. That would have made it harder to locate him." Batman said. That silenced us. But I was bubbling over with no more patience.

"When can we go?" I eventually screamed. Batman sighed.

"You may go now." He growled. I smiled and grabbed as many arms I could hold and ran until I felt Artemis's fist on my head, which knocked me to the ground along with anyone I was holding.

But I didn't care.

We were going to save Rob!

I didn't have any patience left.

That's probably what made us take a turn for the worst.

* * *

><p>I WANT SOUP! And just a side thing, can you guys go look at my poll? I want to write a story, but I need people to vote. And just so to leave you with an even worse cliffhanger,<p>

They all won't make it through this story.


	8. And then the bird fell

**Disclaimer:OMNOMNOMNOM! *Eats a cookie* Oh, I don't own YJ. At all. Cookie? (::)(::)  
><strong>ARGHHH! MY LEAST FAVORITE SONG IS PLAYING! GRRR! I HATE 'Simple song' By the Shins' Grrr.

So,uh,yeah. Here's the story. So, uh, yeah.

* * *

><p>I ran on the island that was located somewhere in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle. I still think that the reason for the wrecks is just that they hit rocks. Whatever. All that mattered right now is that we're on the island, about a mile away from where Rob is being held. We should be there in less than a minute. I could be there in less than three seconds, but our oh-so smart leader said that we had to stay together. Whatever, at least I was allowed to run, even though it was slow for me. Arghh! I keep getting my mind on other things. Crap, a tree! I hate running in the jungle.<p>

"I see the building." Superboy said.

"How can you see it through this thicket of tr- oh yeah, the infrared vision. Right." I said awkwardly. He gave me a mini-glare before jumping ahead.

"Okay! I'm sorry!" I said before adjusting my goggles so I could see what's going on in the building. I stopped short on what I saw. Everyone turned and looked at me.

"Kid Flash, what is it?" Aqualad asked. I didn't answer. I zoomed in closer to see better. I saw a big red figure standing above a smaller figure, which was curled up on the ground with an occasional jerk to a side. It didn't take a mini Batman to understand what was going on.

"Guys, he's hurting Rob!" I screamed. Everyone went into rage panic mode. Megan starred at me in horror. Artemis clenched her fists. Superboy looked like he was about to pull a Superman and fly (Or crash with style) into the building and punch the guy to death. Aqualad was fazed for a second, but soon snapped out of it and helped everyone calm down.

"We will retrieve Robin. But we must have a plan. Miss. Martian, please link us up. We do not know if he is also listening in on our plan." He said calmly.

'_Is everyone on?' _She asked. We all gave a signal, meaning that we were all on.

'_Superboy and Artemis, you will storm the side._' I heard Aqualad say. _' and I shall go in from above. Kid Flash, you will go in when I give the signal when there is an opening to retrieve the remote. Okay, go,' _

We all split up. I saw Miss.M and Aqualad run and leap onto the building's roof. I looked the other way and saw Superboy and Artemis breaking a hole in the side. I ran up to the hole and watched the show. I saw Robin, who wasn't moving on the ground. Everyone looked at him before attacking the man with rage. I saw Superboy jump on his back and the man's arm that held the remote flailed out for a second. I saw my chance. I wasted all my patience on waiting for Batman.

"Kid Flash! No!" I heard Aqualad yell out before I leapt at the man. He saw me coming and punched me in the face. But by that time, I had a grip on the remote. When I flew back, I heard I resounding '_Crack!'_ before seeing Robin yell out in pain as huge electric beams shot out of him.

"ROBIN!"

The whole room was completely engulfed with a blinding light which followed with a deafening crack of thunder. I rubbed my eyes and ears for awhile before my senses reactivated.

I wish they hadn't.

I saw Robin, sprawled on the ground in an awkward position with a black ring surrounding his lifeless body.

Lifeless body.

I ran to his side and my hand hovered above him, as though my concise was afraid that his body would crumble if I touched him.

"Rob? Robin?" I asked quietly. "Dude, You can't just die! ROB! WAKE UP!" I was no longer afraid to touch him. My hand grabbed his shoulder and began shaking it violently. I slowly brought my hand to his neck and checked his pulse. Nothing.

"Dude, stop messing with me. It's not funny." I said in a last attempt to get him to move, as though he would turn and say 'Psych'. He didn't. I felt the tears that I had been holding back burst out. I laid my head on his chest and began crying. I heard the others behind me. They were all crying. Then I heard a laugh. I whipped my head around and glared at the man who caused this. I jumped to my feet and ran in front of him.

"You! It's all your fault! If you hadn't taken him, then he would still be alive!" I yelled in his face.

"Actually," He said. "This is all your fault. If you hadn't attempted to take the remote out of my hands, then his nerves would never of exploded. You see, I was going to return him within a few days. Of course, I would of had to complete the machine that I was making, but you seemed to have killed my pet before he could fetch the last of the parts." He said smugly.

"ARGHH!" I screamed. I began throwing punches so fast that it broke the light barrier. Ten in a second. How could he think Robin's his little toy? Twenty per second. How could he just let him die! I punched him in the face, which sent him flying.

"Fine, I'll strike a deal with you." He said as he stood up, brushing dust off him. I glared at him.

"Why would I-" I started. I stopped short when he pulled out a remote.

"What's that?" I asked.

"The deal is" He started. "That I leave safely _with_ my almost finished machine and you get to leave with a living Robin." He said, tossing the remote in the air and catching it.

"Okay, fine! You can go! Just give me the remote." I said. I outstretched my hand towards him. He smiled and handed it to me. Then he threw a kick to my face. Not expecting this, I sloppily ducked, but he followed up with a kick to my knee. I cried out in pain when I felt it push my top bone away from the bottom. My knee was dislocated! this was the worst thing to happen to me. Well, besides losing my best friend, but still! I might not be able to run anymore! Sooo not cool. guy walked over me and shoved me to the ground completely.

" We can't have you chase me down, now can we?" He said bluntly before throwing a smoke bomb behind him and backing into it.

"ARGHH!" I heard Superboy yell as he jumped at the clouds of smoke. He violently began swinging his arms side to side to clear the smoke. After a few swings, he cleared the smoke. But the guy was missing, so he just angrily walked back to me and helped me back to what was Robin. His cape had been removed and put over him up to his neck. The others had been morning him the whole time, so they missed what just happened.

I knelt down by his side, pulled out the remote, and looked at the buttons. There were two. One was blue, and another was yellow. I pressed the blue button. The collar popped off and revealed a rashy neck. He didn't even have the decency to put it on right. I checked his pulse. Still nothing. I pressed the yellow button and...

Nothing.

Nothing at all.

I began to tremble. He was _dead_. That man _promised. _He _promised! _And because of my stupidity, I let him go, broke my knee cap, and Rob's dead. I punched the wall, leaving a hole.

"WAIT!" Miss.M yelled. I turned in surprise. She had her hand to her temple. She was quiet for awhile, then jolted back with a gasp.

"He's alive! I heard him think! He said to, uh, hurry up." She said slowly. I knew he has a foul mouth in his head, but I didn't care right now. I turned to Aqualad.

"Can you shock him? His heart my start again if you do." I explained. He nodded and gave Robin a shock. Robin's body jerked a little, and I felt a little jut inn his neck. A pulse!

"Again! A higher voltage!" I yelled. Kaldur just bent down and shocked him again. Another few jolts. I pushed on his chest. Artemis was doing a mouth to mouth, but I couldn't care that much. I can't deny that I felt a slight twinge of jealousy to be in Rob's place...

Arghh! Stop thinking about kissing girls brain! I need to focus on saving him right now. I felt his breath starting and his pulse was regulating.

"" Aqualad said. "Can you bring the Bioship closer to us? We need to bring Robin straight into the emergency department of the ship as quickly as possible." He concluded. She nodded and in seconds the Bioship appeared right next to us.

"We need to get kid and Robin in fast." Artemis said when she eyed my knee, which was slightly bleeding through the armor. She signaled for Superboy to take Robin in and she slung my arm around her shoulder and she helped me limp to the medbay of the ship. She sat me on the bed next to Robin's. She set up the life support for Rob and then fixed my leg the best she could. I laid down and waited until we reached the Mountain. From there, I was transported ,with Rob, to the medbay in the Cave.

I watched Rob, waiting for him to wake up and start laughing. But he didn't. And I know he wouldn't, for awhile at least.

Eventually, fatigue over came me an I fell into a deep sleep. And I really didn't feel like coming out.

* * *

><p>Okay, just so you know, it's not over. I bet alot of people would of that it was, but it's not. REVIEW! I'M DESPERATE! PLEASE<p> 


	9. The truth may vary, this ship will carry

**Disclaimer: YES! YOUNG JUSTICE IS BACK! But I didn't make it that way.**

**This is being written on Feb 25th, 2012. Mother never said anything against typing the stories, now did she?**

* * *

><p>I woke up. Well, it feels like I woke up, at least. It's all dark. I began to think back.<p>

_'How did I get here? Death, are you there? Or did you send me on a mission or something?'_

No answer.

_'Fine, I'll figure this out myself.' _I thought angrily. I just need to remember.

**Robin's Memories: At the island **

"You will kill him. You need to show your loyalty." He said, so to annoy him, I smiled a bloody smile.

" Why would I kill Batman? And even more, why do I want to show loyalty to you?" I asked. He stood over bloodied me.

"So the others will not be killed." He said, his eyes narrowing. I looked straight up at him.

"That's not very smart. I kill someone to keep someone else from being killed? That's like saying that for killing people we kill people to show killing people is wrong." I said in mock confusion. That got me a new bruise to the face.

_'This is not good. Not good at all' _I thought to myself. I had five bruises in total on my legs, about seven on my arms, who knows how many on my chest, and about six on my face. Also, my mask is ripped, showing the iris and pupal of my left eye. This is not good at all.

"Do it or I'll kill one of _them." _He said, obviously trying to keep his cool. He reached to the pouch on his leg and pulled out a remote with a small Flash symbol on it. He had the teams and a few Justice League members that were close to him, like Superman and Batman, And that was only a few out of hundreds. In his room, which I've gotten by a few glimpses, there was what looked like the whole Justice League. But he preferred to keep the Team and a few close ones, like Roy and Zatanna( Which I still wonder how he knew about her. Let alone know to put her in his pouch.) who I barley see. And he constantly keeps flashing them at me with a smug look on his mask, face, thing... ANYWAYS, if he was acting like that now, I wouldn't be worried. But now. Right now. I've never seen him so angry with me.

And _that_ made me worry.

"No, that's the only thing that's keeping me here. You wouldn't use it." I said, glaring with a slight bit of worry in my eyes. And of course he could see it, my mask being ripped. So he pushed me farther.

"No? But every remote has three of it's kind. One is the one that I've used on you. Another takes you back to life, if your body's in a good enough condition. And the last one blows you to pieces." He said, making an explosion gesture with his free hand.

I just starred at him. There was no comeback coming up from my throat this time. I opened my mouth to protest, but only a gag like noise came out.

"Y-you can't. I-I won't let you." I said, trying to stand up, but a kick to the chest took that ability away.

"Will you kill him?" He asked. There was a few moments of silence. For some reason, the noises stopped. I stopped shaking, and I could stand up. But all I did was look up and say a few simple words. So simple and small.

"Now, why would I do that? He is the goddamn Batman. And I'm just the Batboy." I said smugly. The really threw him 2,000 feet off the deep end.

"ARGHHH! SAY GOOD BYE TO YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" He screamed. He's really mad now. More mad than he has ever been.

This made me worry about ten billion times more than Bruce's money is in pennies.

"NO!" I screamed as I lurched towards the man.

To late.

He pushed the button. I waited a second. Then two. Moments past, both of the skilled fighters starred at the remote in disbelief. Then I smiled to myself.

Batman did it! He found the cure.

"YES!" I screamed. Poor me, I shouldn't of done that. Why not? Because immediately I received more kicks to my chest, stomach, face, and basically everywhere that could kill. And that was just in eight seconds. I was on the floor. Every scar, it seemed, to of been reopened. Blood gushed around me. Then he pulled out the remote.

"Your little friends might of been able to cure themselves, but you are of no exceptions." He said as he turned up the dial. My eyes went large. I am _so _in trouble when I get out of this.

_If _I get out of this, that is.

Bolts spread through my neck throughout my body. I opened my mouth to scream, but all the air had been sucked out of me. So I just curled up into a ball and locked myself away. Far, far away.

"Robin!"

That brought me back out. I opened my left eye.I would open my right, but it was swollen so much from a heel kick that it could only open a painful centimeter. That centimeter grew to any inch from what I saw.

They were here! They came! But not in time. I was definitely not going to heal from this one. Too much blood loss. If I did live, I would probably lose a few limbs. No more Robin.

Megan tried to fly to me, but Deathy over here walked in between the martian and I.

"He's no longer Robin. He is Nightbird." He balled up his hands so only I could only see. He was going to kill them if I disagreed. So I nodded slightly.

"Yeah, I am." I said quietly.

I saw Miss.M and Kal stare at me in disbelief. I'm sure Superboy was starring at me in shock, but he was out of my sight.

"But he beat you! You can't stay with him! Look! We have the cure to the Nanobots! You don't have to fight for us anymore." Megan said with a mix of cheeriness and didn't she get it?

"That doesn't make him any less strong! He'll beat you in less than a second!" I screamed as I tried to get up, but ended up falling down in pain. The landing didn't help either. My wounds that had stopped bleeding on my head burst open as I found that I couldn't move.

Yep, my life as anything is over.

"No!" I heard Artemis yell as she began shooting arrows. Everyone took one last look at me before fighting. I saw a quick glimpse of a yellow and red flash before I saw Death turn up the dial. Everyone back off for a second as they saw him. He was about to make the threat when Wally came running at him. I saw it all before it happened.

A crumpled figure that was surrounded by a pool of blood, with close ones curled over them, crying. And finally I saw a man in the background, laughing his head off.

It made me think of a song that Mama would sing to me when I was

**Hey!**

** Hey!**

** Hey!**  
><strong>I don't like walking around this old and empty house<strong>

**So hold my hand, I'll walk with you my dear**  
><strong>The stairs creak as I sleep, it's keeping me awake<strong>

**It's the house telling you to close your eyes**

**Some days I can't even trust myself**

**It's killing me to see you this way**

**'Cause though the truth may vary**  
><strong>This ship will carry<strong>  
><strong>Our bodies safe to shore<strong>

**Hey!**

** Hey!**

** Hey!**  
><strong>There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back<strong>

**I tell her that I miss our little talks**

**Soon it will all be over, buried with our past**

**You used to play outside when you were young,**  
><strong>Full of life and full of love<strong>

**Some days I feel like I am wrong and I am right**

**Your mind is playing tricks on you my dear**

**'Cause though the truth may vary**  
><strong>This ship will carry<strong>  
><strong>Our bodies safe to shore<strong>

**Hey!**  
><strong>Don't listen to a word I say<strong>  
><strong>Hey!<strong>  
><strong>The screams all sound the same<strong>  
><strong>Hey!<strong>

**'Cause though the truth may vary**  
><strong>This ship will carry<strong>  
><strong>Our bodies safe to shore<strong>

**Go go go away**  
><strong>I wish you'd disappear<strong>  
><strong>All that's left is a ghost of you<strong>  
><strong>Now we're torn torn torn apart, there's nothing we can do<strong>  
><strong>Just let me go, we'll meet again soon<strong>

**Now wait wait wait for me**  
><strong>Please hang around<strong>  
><strong>I see you when I fall asleep<strong>

**Hey!**  
><strong>Don't listen to a word I say<strong>  
><strong>Hey!<strong>  
><strong>The screams all sound the same<strong>  
><strong>Hey!<strong>

**'Cause though the truth may vary**  
><strong>This ship will carry<strong>  
><strong>Our bodies safe to shore<strong>

**Don't listen to a word I say**  
><strong>Hey!<strong>  
><strong>The screams all sound the same<strong>  
><strong>Hey!<strong>

**'Cause though the truth may vary**  
><strong>This ship will carry<strong>  
><strong>Our bodies safe to shore<strong>

**'Cause though the truth may vary**  
><strong>This ship will carry<strong>  
><strong>Our bodies safe to shore<strong>

**'Cause though the truth may vary**  
><strong>This ship will carry<strong>  
><strong>Our bodies safe to shore<strong>

I don't know why. I think I felt her hug me. Then came blue lights and a scream. I figure that was me.

Then for a second, nothing.

Then a bright flash. I was on train tracks. A train was heading my way. I stood were I was. I heard screeches of the brakes. Three feet from me, it stopped. Smoke puffed out of the top. I looked to the left, the boarding stairs flew out and four figures came running out.

"Dick!"

My eyes went wide. Well, I was still beaten up, but I didn't feel it. That didn't really matter to me right now.

"Mami! Tati! Aunt Clara! John!" I screamed when they reached me. My Mami ran over and hugged me and John messed up my hair.

"What's up, squirt?" He said playfully. I jumped on him and tried to attack his hair like I did as a kid. But this time, I was taller than I was before. I was able to reach his head and play with his hair. He laughed and brushed me off.

"Okay, so maybe your not a squirt anymore. And look at you! Your three times more muscle than I was at your age!" He laughed.

"Your starting to talk like Tati."I said in mock seriousness. He just laughed more and pick me up.I felt like a little kid again, running through the circus. I wish that we could all go back and jump through the air. A thought came to my head.

"Am I dead?"

Tati looked at me with sympathy.

"Yes, you died a few minutes ago. How did you die?"

I looked up in confusion.

"You didn't see me die?" I asked. Isn't it a gift you get when you die to see the earth?

"No, we can't watch you. We have no idea what happened to you. So fill us in dear." Aunt Clara said. I shuffled my feet and smiled.

"I got adopted by a billionaire. Bruce Wayne." I said awkwardly. They looked at me wide eyed. Then John spoke up.

"So you got murdered in a ransom attempt? Didn't he try to pay it? That jerk." He said bitterly, clenching his fists in anger. I waved my hands in the air.

"No, it's not that. Sure, I was beat to death, but not as Dick Grayson." I wanted to continue, but Tati stopped me.

"You still kept the Grayson name?" He asked surprised.

"Well, technically I have to have Wayne in my name, so it's Richard John 'Dick' Grayson Wayne." I said. I saw John laughing from the corner of my eye.

"Yeah, a mouth full. _Anyways, _when I got out of the orphanage, I went looking for Zucco. Oh, he's the one who killed you." I mentally laughed at John's face.

"You went looking for the guy that _killed _us? Did you find him?" He asked.

"Yeah, I found him." I replied smoothly.

"And you beat him?" He questioned. I blushed slightly.

"Well, no. Actually, He beat me up for awhile. Then Batman showed up before I passed out." I said. John shook his head and walked closer.

"Wait, so you followed the guy that killed us, he beat you up, and the _Batman _appeared?" He asked. I smiled broadly.

"Yep. And when I woke up, I was in the Batcave. And Batman didn't have his mask on! It turned out he was Bruce." I said. There eyes went wide.

"So he took you in to find out who killed us?" Mami asked worried.

"No! His parents were also murdered when he was a kid, so he felt a kinship with me. After I saw him, he told me to never do that again. Of course, I ignored him." I said slyly.

"Even though you lost, you went out again anyways?

"Yes, Auntie Clara, I did. But this time, I went in a superhero costume. You know the one you gave me? I wore that one. When I got there, Batman was tied to this throwing knife thing and I saved him. When he got out, Zucco had me in a death grip, but Batsy saved me. After that, I became Robin. And after awhile, I modified it to be more stealthy. Can I show you somehow?" I rambled. John shook his head and looked at me.

"Wait a minute. _your _Robin? A lot of people come here saying that Robin was the last person they saw trying to save them." He asked.

"Yeah." I replied. "But those were the few I couldn't save. If they're here, then I have nothing to worry about."

"Yes, you do." Mami said, taking my shoulders. "You saw all those people die. I'm so sorry we didn't listen when you asked us to not jump that day."

"I'm okay, really, I got used to it. Fighting crime gives you a lot of endurance." I said. Then I remembered what I asked before. "So can I show you?"

" Oh, yes, just concentrate on what you want to look like. " Mami said.

"And while your at it, get rid of those bruises, they're creepy." John joked, only to be elbowed by his mother.

I concentrated on every detail of my Robin uniform. I looked down and saw my cape fluttering around me with my uniform, including the mask.

" Whoa, that's awesome." John breathed. Mami and Tati looked proudly at me.

"But how did you die?" Aunt Clara asked. I took in a deep breath.

"I was black mailed into stealing things. The guy put a collar on my neck that could kill me and injected a lot of people with the same thing, but more deadly. When I found out that they were cured, I refused to do the next mission. He got angry and almost killed me. But then my team showed up and tried to save me, but ended up in destroying the remote, which was connected to my nerves, which killed me, I guess." I said, rubbing the back of my neck. Mami walked over and hugged me.

"Don't worry, your here now." She said. But when John went to put his hand on my head, it fell through. Then Mami almost fell through me, but she caught herself and stood back up, wide eyed.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking at my hands, which were now see through. They all stood next to each other.

"Your not dead yet. And your coming back to life. Your team must be able to save you." Aunt Clara said

"But it's your choice if you want to stay." John blurted out. I smiled.

"No, I need to go back. Imagine what Bruce would be like without his son. And the Team will be caught in a day without my skills." I said proudly. John went to scruffle my hair, but remembered what would happen and pretended to lean on me.

"That's my cousin. Keep the Grayson name going." He said. I began to fall through the floor. I brought two fingers to my forehead and waved them towards the group.

"See ya in twenty years." I said.

"Bye Dick. We love you." I heard when the blackness engulfed me again.

I began to feel pain and the presence of others around me. Five. At first I thought I didn't get to live and I was with my family again, but I soon noticed it was the Team. I would smile, if that was possible.

I vaguely remember hearing a sweet voice sing in my head as I was laid in a bed,

**'Cause though the truth may vary**  
><strong>This ship will carry<strong>  
><strong>Our bodies safe to shore<strong>

I floated off to sleep. mentally smiling to myself.

And now I'm here.

I bet the Team thinks it's over, but they don't know something. All though my collar has been deactivated, that has nothing to do with the bots inside me.

You know, the ones that self destruct.

* * *

><p>YAY IT'S OVER! That's the longest one I've ever written.<p>

REVIEW!


	10. Red eye

**Disclaimer**:Whatever..

I'm typing faster :D anyone proud? No? Okay then...

* * *

><p>I walked over to where Rob was sleeping. His wounds were healing fast. I wonder if he will wake up from this though. For all I know, that guy could have been lying. What if there were other effects from this? What if his life was temporary? What if he was in a permeate coma? What if-<p>

"Urghh"

I snapped my head back to the kid. He shuffled slightly under his blankets and stretched his arms out to both sides of him and yawned. Then he opened his eyes. The left part of his mask was still on, despite our efforts. Whenever we tried to remove the mask, or anything else, he would jerk and scream in pain. So we had to leave those on. He sorta looked cool in those, again making me jealous... NOT AGAIN! I will stay on task!

Robin looked up at me and nearly punched me in the face. But I dodged it just in time.

"Dude! What the heck!" I cried out. He glared at me

"Well, if when you wake up with someone starring at you, I'm pretty sure you would do something like this. And why aren't I in restraints? I _did _just walk out of the Team." He said, slightly annoyed.

"You would think someone would grateful if-"

"If they woke up to a dark room and a face looming over you?" He finished laughing. I glared.

"Your bipolar!" I screamed. We both started laughing.

"Is Robin awake?"

I turned to see Megan, Artemis, Kaldur, and Conner standing at the door way of the medbay. I nodded and pointed at him.

"Yeah, look! He -" I noticed I was rambling and shut my mouth. I heard Robin crackle behind me. I threw him a glare and he covered his mouth, trying(But failing) to muffle the laughs. The others ran over to him and began talking and laughing. But, at some point, looked down and starred at his gloved hands.

"What's wrong?" Megan asked, tilting her head. Robin played with his hands and looked depresses.

"I think you guys should know-ARGHHH!" He grabbed his left eye in pain. We all started screaming.

"Robin!"

"Are you okay?"

"What's going on?"

"Ohmygodohmygod...

"SHUT UP!"

We all looked at Robin again. He was looking down. He tore off his mask and revealed his hand and mask, both covered in blood.

"Dude! Are you okay?" I asked nervously.

"Let me see it." Artemis said, reaching for his face. He swiped it away.

"No! I have a secret identity, remember?" He said, blood starting to drip onto his white bed sheet. Superboy grabbed his hands in on hand and lifted his chin with the other. I grabbed the sides of his face to keep him from moving.

"Just let us see!" Megan tried.

"NO!" He shouted, blood now spewing from his shut eye. He looked a lot younger without his mask. I grabbed his bleeding eye and opened. What I saw almost made me puke

His eye was blood red on the outside and black on the iris. Everyone, but Superboy, jumped back.

"Heh, I'm guess I'm lucky. At least now you won't see my real eye color." He said before giving out a moan and flopping back on his pillow, completely asleep. We all rushed back around him.

Artemis reopened the eye and we saw a sea blue eye look back at us. If we thought he looked young before, he was a baby now. It seemed like he shrunk with his eyes open.

But Artemis quickly closed it again.

"We can't intrude on his past or identity." She said definitely. We all walked out of the room, but it was obvious what we all were thinking

_'What the hell just happened?"_

* * *

><p>I'M SORRY FOR THE PEOPLE READ MY OTHER 10th CHAPTER! I mixed it up with another for my other story. Thank You Mixxi! Here! (:::::::::) COOKIE CAKE SUPREME FOR YOU!<p>

Please review! I'm a current cripple so please make me happy :)


	11. Revive

**DISCLAIMER: Well, I no more need to complain, as Greg has gotten the next episode out.**

**SOOO BORED! By the way, while I am typing this, I currently have no idea which story this will belong to :P**

**Okay, one day later, I figured out which one this shall belong to. I'm re-writing this like, five months later :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I was in the tent again. I saw Mami, Tati, John, Aunt Clara, and Uncle George. They were all in their formations on the trapeze. I looked down. I saw bodies and blood everywhere. I looked towards where the audience was supposed to be, but I only saw one man. He had a nice smile on his face. He looked nice, and I felt the need to stand alongside him. But, wait.<p>

There were _two _men.

And one had a gun to the others head.

I tried to climb down the ladder to help the man, but my feet felt glued to the wooden platform. I wanted to shout to the nice man to run, but my whole body was relaxed, and probably looked emotionless if you looked at me from a distance. But fear and adrenaline rushed throughout my body, making me feel like I was going to explode.

All of it left when I heard the gunshot.

Suddenly, I was right in front of the man with the gun and the man that smiled, and, somehow, me. The smiling man was on the ground, within the circles of a sickening red pool. The man with the gun then lifted his hand and pointed it straight to other me's face

_'Yes' _I heard other me think _'Make it end'_

_'Please'_

The gun went off. It all went in slow motion for me. I saw the bullet flying towards other me, his eyes wide as the bullet whizzed towards his left eye. I went to help other me, but when I took a step forward, he was on the ground, bleeding from his left eye. But, he was smiling.I tried to scream for him to stand up, but I couldn't.

_'Get up!' _I thought to other me. _'Hurry! we can get to a hospital and-'_

_'And what?' _Other me's voice said in my head, his head turned to me, his eye bloody. _'If we die here, we can join Mami, Tati, John, and auntie Clara. Uncle George will come, too. But until then, we can fly through the air with Mami and Tati. Auntie Clara and John! We'll be a family again.'_

_'What do you mean 'we'?' _I growled. Right when I asked it, I felt a strong pain in my left eye. I cried out in pain and fell to my knees, grabbing my eye with my hands. the me stood over me.

_'Accept the pain.' _He said. Suddenly a grotesque and bloody group of four stood beside him. I could vaguely see the gold on their shirts.

_'Accept the pain'_ They all chanted. I clutched my head.

_'Stop, stop' _I mentally pleaded. They closed in around me, clawing at me. Destroying my hope, it feels like. I mentally cried out in pain. The other me walked over to me and leaned in close to my ear.

'_Now'_ I heard him think. He opened his mouth

"I guess that means I can take control you know. will be pleased."

I felt a burning sensation as his form morphed with mine. One word repeated in my mind as I clutched my head.

'_Pain, pain, pain, pain...'_

But then, I saw the nice man stand up. He suddenly turned into a bat and shooed off the six figures. Other me fell down and the man threw something by his head and it exploded. My mind stopped chanting pain as he made his cape fly out and wrapped me inside of it. I huddled close to the man and felt safe.

Suddenly, there was a lighter feeling around my neck and my left eye had pressure on it. The darkness from the man's cape engulfed me and I laid there until sleep took me over.

* * *

><p>And there's the re-edited chapter for this! Yay! The next one will be what the Team did.<p> 


	12. Paralyze

Disclaimer:** I stopped trying to explain it to you people...**

****This is my hibernation time! Whenever I lock myself in my room and write all day! It's because school starts soon (Like, in two days) and I need to write! To save time, I'll get to the story!****

****Sorry, I just copied and pasted that and such. Whatever. I'm just going to write now****

* * *

><p>"What just happened?" Superboy Team all just stood their for about ten seconds before Aqualad shook his head.<strong><strong><br>****

"We need too contact Batman." Aqualad said. Artemis glared.

"We don't really need to-"

"Look!" Aqualad said forcefully, shutting Artemis up. "We are not in anyway experienced for this kind of work. None of us have seen anything like this, and I highly doubt that any of us know how to treat this illness. " Everyone all shifted where we stood and he raised his finger to his comm. link.

'Aqualad to Batman'

'What is it?'

'We found Robin, but he's in a critical condition. There is something different about his nano bots-'

'I'm on my way.'

Aqualad put his hand down. Artemis sighed and went to sit by Robin. KF just walked back and forth and tried to keep himself busy.

**BATMAN 01**

Everyone straitened up or stood up as Batman came in. He looked at Robin, who was currently sweating and his skin pale, with a tiny bit of concern in a fatherly way. His face then hardened into a different kind of concern.

"Everyone move to the back of the room." He said as he pulled the Boy Wonder's eyelid up and shined a light in it. Everyone moved to the back of the room and sat against the wall.

**6 HOURS LATER**

**KID FLASH POV  
><strong>

Batman had gone back to the Batcave to scan the bots differently from his huge computer. Rob's condition worsened from sweating to random hand and feet spasms. He was rolling his head side to side.

"When do you think the bat will be back?" Artemis asked. She slid down to sit next to me as the others had walked out of the medbay before the spasms started. I didn't want them to worry, so I didn't tell them. Artemis was watching Rob with a mix of worry and anger. Or annoyance. It was always hard to tell with her.

"Probably the moment we start laughing about something or last minute. He always comes last minute. It's his thing" We let out a short laugh. We looked back over to where Rob was laying. He was on break of the spasms and quietly laying on his side with normal breaths. I was about to believe that it was over when he arched his back with a whimper which became a moan which became a scream. He was griping the bed rails and pushed them so hard they broke and clattered on the ground.

The rest of the Team ran in just as Arty and I ran to his side.

"What happened?" Aqualad asked above the screams. The two of us checked all the vitals and the IVs.

"I don't know!" Artemis screamed. I looked back at his heart monitor. It was moving way too fast and then slowing down at irregular speeds.

"His heart monitor!" I yelled and the others looked at it with wide eyes. Just before anyone could say anything, Robin stopped moving and the heart monitor went still. Right before anyone could panic, I noticed something.

"His arm and leg!" I pointed at his left arm and leg. They were turning white, and then red, and then his they shrunk to his bone. They went out again and this time, they did nothing. We gave each other looks before ignoring it and trying to get him back. We first tried CPR then tried the defibrillator . Neither worked.

Right before we gave up, Batman came in.

"What happened?" He growled as he walked towards Robin.

"H-his heart monitor-" M'gann tried. Batman waved her off. He fumbled with his belt for awhile.

"I found the difference between his nano bots and yours." He began, "Our nano bots were just the end of a signal that caused a strong shocking feeling. While Robin did have that, he also had another kind that was meant to self-destruct on such a small level that we would of thought it was a heart attack." We all widened our eyes at the thought of us not knowing how Robin actually died.

"Though I was able to come up with a solution to short-wire the nano bots." He pulled out a needle and stuck it in Rob's neck. Just after he was injected, his heart monitor started up again. There were no more spasms and he was still. Right after, Batman waved us off to be left alone.

**2 DAYS LATER**

**ROBIN POV**

****My head was throbbing a little and I felt sore. Light filtered into my closed eyes. I slowly re-opened my eyes and looked to my left, not moving anything. I noticed my mask was on, so I tried to make sure that Bruce, who was sitting next to me, didn't know that I was awake. He had bags under his eyes. He closed his eyes and yawned and I took that moment to yell.

"BRUCE I'M AWAKE!" His eyes flew open and jumped a little. I snickered as silently as I could, but he still glared at me with a smile. I stopped snickering and waited for the report.

"You died for about half an hour before I came here with an antidote for your nano bots." He said. I nodded. "This means no Robin for a week." I opened my mouth to protest, but he narrowed his eyes "If one word comes out of your mouth, it'll be a month at least." I smirked.

"You wouldn't last two weeks without me." I said. He raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a challenge?" He asked. I glared. He laughed. He went down to ruffle my hair. I swatted his hand away with my right hand. I moved to get up and pushed up. I fell down with a grunt. My eyes widened.

_No_

__I tried again with the same results.

_No no no no NO!_

Bruce looked at me confused and a little worried.

"What's wrong?" I looked up at him with wide eyes.

"M-my left side. My arm a-and leg-" He widened his eyes to. "What about them?" Tears stung my eyes.

"Bruce, I can't feel them. I think I'm paralyzed."

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! This may or may not be the last chapter... BUHAHAHAHHA NERP! The next one might be the last one. I got you for a second. Review what you think XD<strong>


	13. New

**Disclaimer: BLARG! I don't own.**

**Hey... left you on a cliffe there, didn't I? Well, I'm writing this now, so be happy .  
><strong>

**PLEASE DO ME A FAVOR AND GO ONTO MY PROFILE AND VOTE IN MY POLL NOW! It's SUPER important. If you do, I'll write an epilogue to this!**

* * *

><p><strong>KF POV<br>**

We were sitting in the living room, bored as we'll ever be. We were waiting for news on Robin, who was found stable and the bots were out of his system. He was just sleeping it off now. I gave a sigh.

"Anyone got any food?" I asked, hunger pinching my insides. Everyone shook their heads and Artemis smacked me on the head. I glared and sighed again, dramatically throwing myself onto the floor and laying there, groaning. Everyone glared at me for breaking the silence. I shrugged and rolled onto my back.

M'gann gasped randomly and stood up, her eyes panicking.

"What is it?" Kaldur asked.

"I-it's Batman. There's distress coming off him. Somethings wrong." Everyone stood up and sprinted for the med-bay. I got there first.

When I opened the door, I saw Batman hugging Robin with pain obvious on his face. Everyone else caught up by then.

"What happened?"

I almost sighed in relief when Robin turned his head. Batman did a mini glare before laying Robin back down on the bed. He stood up.

"Something went wrong." He said. We widened our eyes. How did Batman get something wrong? Especially for his own partner?

"Did anything... strange happen while his heart monitor?" I widened my eyes a little more after some thought.

"Yeah, his and arm were acting strange." I said, remembering the random bloating and shrinking.

"That was the nanobots self-destructing. It immediately killed every nerve in his left arm and leg, making him..." Batman trailed off for a second.

"Disabled."

We all looked to Robin, who was currently mask-less and starring at the ceiling. He had an abnormally bland voice.

"Me being disabled makes me lose a lot of abilities. Like walking, because my left leg can't move anymore. I can't use a wheelchair, either, because my left arm is useless." He said. We all listened sadly, trying not to look at his dead blue eyes and trying to ignore the self-hate that began to rise into his bland voice.

"I can't hack, because I usually use my left hand to type half the keyboard and my right for the other, so I'll be to slow to actually do anything without being caught and traced."

"Robin." Batman said, noticing the distress in the Team.

"I can't write, because I'm left handed."

Robin let the tears in his eyes fall down his face.

"Robin."

"That takes out the world- competition for the math award."

"Robin."

"I can't do gymnastics and acrobatics."

"Robin, stop." Batman went over and put a hand on his shoulder. Robin narrowed his eyes.

"That's something else I can't be anymore. Robin." He glared at the wall with hate and sadness obvious in his voice. That was all M'gann could take, as she broke down on Superboy.

"Robin, that's enough!" Batman yelled. Robin directed his glare at Batman.

"Enough? Of what? I can't do anything now!" He yelled back. "My left side is _dead! _I'm _useless! _There's nothing I can do, and you can't do anything either." He seethed. Batman clenched his fist.

"I know that." Batman said. "I came too late for the serum to save all of you." Robin just turned his head and glared at the other side of the room.

"Just get out." Robin said, his voice finally cracking. We all walked out and spread out to different areas of the Cave. M'gann sat down next to Superboy on the couch, Artemis sat on the armchair, Aqualad leaned against the wall, and I sat at the counter. We stayed like that until Artemis got up.

"We have to see him." She declared, already going towards the med-bay. We were about to object, but decided against it and quickly followed her.

When we got there, we saw that Robin was sleeping silently in his bed, without his mask. We all just sat and waited for him to wake up.

After about five minutes, he started to wake up.

"Exactly how long have you been here?"

We all looked at him as he looked back with a smirk. We were all happy to see him smirking again, and relaxed a little.

"So... about earlier." He started. We all gave him questioning looks, which obviously annoyed him. "What, did you expect me to pretend that it was a dream? Because I know the difference between reality and dreams." The was a silence.

"So, how are you now?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood. All I got are was a bunch of 'Are you stupid?' looks. Artemis shook her head and smacked me on the top of the head.

"Some people were dropped as a baby, you were clearly thrown at a wall." She said. I gave her a mocking hurt look and she gave me a playful glare. Kaldur gave us 'The look' and we stopped.

"Look guys, I don't think I'll ever see you again." He said. We all looked up in shock and confusion.

"I'll probably be bed ridden and stuff, and that means, for a bat, no visitors." I opened my mouth, but he glared at me and said. "Especially not you, Wally." I gave him a mocking fake look and everyone laughed.

"Isn't there anyway we can get you to get back?" Megan asked. Robin was quiet for a second, then he smirked.

"Well... there is this one idea." And he got into the details. Aqualad objected due to the dangers at first, but quickly agreed to help.

About half an hour later, Batman came back in.

"Anything different?" He asked. Robin shook his head.

"No, but can you get me some water?" Batman nodded and went to pour the water, but the moment he he picked it up, Megan splashed all the water onto him. Before he could react, Aqualad electrocuted him to a point of shock. I quickly ran to Robin and got him on my back. M'gann threw a matress and sheet over Batman and we made a run for it. We took the bio-ship and flew away within minutes.

About ten minutes later, we were in front of an old building somewhere on the outskirts of Gotham by a bridge. I grabbed Robin and carried him out the ship. When the others tried to follow, Robin said it'd be safer if they stayed here.

We walked into the house, and Robin directed me throughout the house, leading me down a secret passage and into a surgical room, uncleaned tools scattered throughout the room.

"Come out, Hush." Robin said. "I know you're here, and I need your help."

"And why would I help you?"

Robin narrowed his eyes. "Because I know that you don't leave patients unattended if they need you."

"I don't see how you need me. You can still talk and I see no blood one you."

"I know, but this is something only you can fix. My left arm and leg, their nerves are dead. Nanobots self destruction. You can have the left overs." I cringed when he said that. Suddenly, a man in a trench coat walked out of the shadows and took Robin's left arm and examined it. He then quickly plucked the boy from me and walked to his car. I made a move to stop him, but Robin told me that I should go back to the bio-ship, so I did.

"YOU LEFT HIM THERE?"

I quickly backed away from the archer with my hands up.

"He told me to." I said. She glared at me before walking back to her seat. Kaldur shook his head.

"I agree with Artemis. It was unwise to leave him with the enemy. M'gann, try to find him." He said. She nodded and put a hand to her head and linked us up.

'_I'm going to see out of his eyes' _

We were on the metal table. Hush was there, cleaning his tools.

"_I would give you drugs but you shouldn't feel it, though I'm going to inject you with this body-numbing serum. So that you don't jerk." He said._

_"Thanks Dr. Elliot. I owe you on this." Elliot shook his head.  
><em>

_"Even if Bruce is an annoying playboy, you were always... acceptable." Robin chuckled.  
><em>

_"You know you like Bruce. He was your best friend." Elliot glared at the boy.  
><em>

_"After this, I swear I'm just going to hang you off the side of the bridge." He injected Rob with something, and put it away.  
><em>

_"Now, this is going to be painful." He said as he pulled out a knife.  
><em>

"I can't reach him." M'gann said. Artemis stood up.

"We need to get him." She declared. Kaldur stopped her.

"No, this Elliot may be in the surgical part of this operation already." She glared at him, waiting for the outcome. Suddenly, the rang.

'Hello kids.' A voice said. I widened my eyes.

'What are you doing? You should be in the middle of the surgery!' I yelled back.

'Well, this is my enemy on an operation table, if you were a villain wouldn't you be tempted?' I was silent for a second.

'What do you want?'

'Well, if you want to help so badly... go get me twenty hand pistols and a hundred bullets, and I won't kill the boy.' We all glared and looked at Kaldur.

'Oh, and this'll be the last you here from me because I'm going to destroy this link soon. Can't have Batman finding me.' Kaldur nodded.

'Deal. But you need to finish the surgery by the time we're back.'

'I'll do half, and I'll finish the rest after.' And then the line went dead. I scowled and crushed my link, too. The others did the same and we went off to take from gun stores. Superboy would open backdoors for us to sneak in while Artemis took out cameras and M'gann would hide me and Aqualad, who were getting to guns and ammo. After about half an hour, we had gotten everything and were back at the house. We went in and down the secret passage to the sugerey room. We almost puked at the sight.

Rob was on the metal table, his arm and leg severed from his body. The floor and knives was covered in blood, and he was ghostly pale.

"I'd say he has another ten minutes until death."

I whipped around, seeing Dr. Elliot in white scrubs that were almost red in blood. I threw a duffle bag full of the supplies.

"Here." I spat. "Now finish."

He nodded and quickly picked up a mechanical arm. It reminded me or Terminator due to the fact that it looked so human like and real.

"This should only take half an hour." He said casually. He was out of our sights, but we did see the occasional jerk as a nerve was connected. After half an hour, he stood up.

"I need you to hold him down for this part." He said. We nodded and grabbed his shoulder and chest to keep him from moving. Elliot took a wrench and put it somewhere on his arm and twisted it fast. Robin let out a scream of pain and tried to jerk away. Hush then moved to his leg and repeated the process. He sighed and got a wheelchair. We moved the boy onto it.

"No moving for a month. If you do, you'll regret it." He reached into his scrubs. "Now that that's over." He yanked out a gun and fired, barely missing my ear, but close enough to make it ring.

"Get out."

He fired at us and M'gann and Superboy shielded us as we tried to escape, struggling up the stairs. We heard M'gann cry out in pain and it was silent. A few seconds later, Superboy walked up the stairs with Miss. Martian flying right behind him. She was holding her arm.

"Just a scratch." She said. We nodded and went back into the bio-ship.

"So." Artemis started. "What happened to Hush?"

"He got hurt." Superboy said, giving a quick glance at the sleeping boy wonder. It was disturbing to see him covered in blood, so I took a cloth and began wiping him down.

Once we got back to the Cave, Batman had this huge fit and yelled at us. We told him that we just wanted to get a pizza (The bat refused to give us any pizza, for no reason and Rob was actually spasming on him for it)

After about half an hour, everyone went to bed in their own respective houses/ rooms. I had stayed the longest. I didn't touch his new limbs at all, afraid that they would be metallic and rubbery. Right before I left, I gave it a quick brush. I shivered at the feel of the soft rubber skin. It was somewhat like normal skin, though it had this strange new feel to it. I glanced at him one last time before running home, thinking only of what could happen next.

* * *

><p>Sucky ending, right? Yeah. Please review.<p>

DONT FORGET TO VOTE ON MY POLL


	14. Attention

**Disclaimer:Merp a Derp :P  
><strong>

**Hey, I'm just wanted to say that I made a FF Skype account so if any of you want to talk to me, you can ask but I don't feel safe just to put it out here yet, and I'll probably wear a hoodie 'cause it's fun. XD But if you wanna talk, just come ask.**

* * *

><p><strong>ROBIN POV<br>**

The metal table made an uncomfortable chill run down my spine. I was only half-conscious the whole operation. I knew that Elliot would make a bargain with the Team, but it was kinda over-run by the idea of getting back your arm and leg. Even after just about a day without them was pure torture. I didn't really want to cry, knowing that Bruce was most likely watching to make sure I didn't try to hop away and end up getting hurt. Or worse.

I mentally smirked at the thought of Bruce. He was sure to have a new level of bat-glaring for them when they got back. I need to apologize to him later for that.

But anyways, I didn't really feel anything, except for the occasional jolt of pain when he started to connect the nerves and everything. I couldn't really hear or see, I guess he decided against me not getting any pills. Or maybe at some point I did feel pain and passed out from it. Either way.

After awhile of mentally humming to myself, I felt a huge, sudden, and violent string of pain in my left arm. Usually, I would of been able to handle this, but the random attack gave me no time to brace myself. A few seconds later, it happened again. II waited a few more sore seconds, anticipating the next shock, but none came. My leg and arm were throbbing. I was in the dark and mentally screaming out in pain as I felt something grab me, apparently ignoring any sign of the possible pain on my face.

That lasted for a minute before I was laid down on another table, but this one was softer and warmer. I relaxed into it and slowly fell into actual dreamless sleep.

**SOME AMOUNT OF TIME LATER**

I woke up with a jolt. I forgot the situation for a few moments, wondering what the heck was going on. I propped myself up onto my elbow with a groan. I placed my hand to my head and plopped back down. I racked my brain until I remembered what had happened. I looked down at my left hand, but before I could do anything, the bat came in.

He took a moment to pause and glare, which I smirked at, before moving over to the chair next to me.

"You left while immobile." He said, a bit of annoyance creeping into his

"I hadn't noticed." He gave me another glare. I laughed.

"Wally told me that you were gettiing pizza."

"It was good. After all, SOMEONE refuses to give his IMMOBILE AND SOON TO BE DEPRESSED son some pizza." I glared at him and he gave a short laugh.

"But because of that fiasco, I've decided to put on a brace for your arm and leg." I flung the sheets off of my body in a dramatic way and threw my head on the pillow at the sight. The two limbs were pressed up against some bandages and metal.

"What's the point in this?" I cried. He laughed.

"Punishment." He relied simply. I tucked my my chin down and did my best to cross my arms, having to lift my left arm into position, and made a pouting face.

"Only for a month." He said. He stood up and walked behind a curtain. "Until then, you can use this." He pulled it open and a electric wheelchair came out. At least it wasn't one of those 'old people' ones. It was black and had a foot rest that you could asjust to any hight or level and the arms were sleek and thin. The chair itself was made of leather and was just the right size for me. The top even had a fold over top for a shade.

I gave a sigh and flung myself yet again against my pillows. I REALLY didn't want to look like a disabled person. Not that I had anything against them. I just preferred walking. He brought it next to me, and I noticed the hidden areas that held... weapons. I gave him a questioning ook and he shrugged. The next thing I noticed was a pop up mini holographic computer, just like the one on my Robin costume. I grinned wildly before looking at the last part. The wheels weren't thick, and they had little tiny spikes at the end. I looked back at the speed levels, and saw that it went up to fifteen miles per hour. I ginned wickedly and completely ignored my disability and flung myself at the machine. Bruce caught me and much more gently lowered me onto it.

He only gave me a few moments to glance at it before picking me out of it. I gave him yet another questioning look.

"School" He said as he walked over to my closet. He puled out my school uniform and threw it at me. "I assume you can do this on your own?" I nodded and began undressing. It took me about five minutes to do the jeans, and about three for the white shirt. I threw my pale blue jacket onto the chair and figured out a way to get onto it. I figured out how to go without killing myself by crashing into something at twelve MPH. I gelled my hair into a slick straight line and brushed my teeth and washed my face.

After that, I found my tie ad quickly finished my uniform. I went to the stairs, and found myself with a whole new situation.

"Stairs." I spat. I figured outt y best chances in my head and slowly backed up. With a deep breath, I went full speed off the stairs.

"DICK NO!" I heard Bruce yell. I yelled with a mix of fear and excitement and tried to steady myself while air-born. I came closer and closer to the ground. The last minute, I pulled in reverse full speed and when I landed, I jerked back and hit the brakes just before hitting the stairs.

The whole hall way was silent for a second before I muttered "How the heck did the axial not break." Moments later, I heard Bruce rush down the stairs. He glared at me full on, which he only does when I do something really bad.

"How did you know that you wouldn't crash?" He seethed. I put on a smirk.

"I didn't." And with that, I casually rolled away. I found my book bag and put it in the compartment that was under the chair. Knowing that the scool wasn't that far away, I went full speed on the sidewalk and got there before the bell rang. I tried to keep my head down, but the moment I arrived, a bunch of kids swarmed me.

"Whoa Wayne, what happened?"

"Were you jumped?"

"I don't remember seeing you on the news. Every hurt rich kid gets his own one hour news cast."

"DICK!"

I stopped trying to wheel through the crowd when I saw Barbra rushing towards me. She hugged me and started to shake me like crazy.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" She roared. I just remembered that I probably missed like, two weeks of school. It would of been a lot easier without a dead limb.

"I was jumped in Hong Kong. Business trip with Bruce. A friend helped me heal a bit." I lied. After a few years of this, it gets easy. Not telling the truth and stuff. Barbra hugged me harder and asked me about it as we roamed around the courtyard.

After school, I quickly made up the homework I lost and was picked up by Alfred. He had a wheelchair holder on the back of the car. He slid me in and hooked it up on the back.

After a quick drive to drop off Babs, who came with us, we returned back. We had been invited to a party, which we agreed to go to. It didn't take long for my story to spread, and with that came rumors of Bruce beating me. One lady actually attempted to sneak me away saying that 'She was going to be a good mother and protect me from Bruce'. I quickly went in full reverse and drove away three MPH.

After that long day, I quickly got ready for bed. Just as I figured out how to get situated in a proper form, I let my gaze fall to my arm. Bruce didn't know, which was a surprise. I slowly let my fingers reach towards the fake skin before I stopped. I wasn't going to touch it till it moved. I laid my hand over the cast, though, and silently prayed that nothing would go wrong.

* * *

><p>I was thinking of pushing it back towards the Slade thing, but I decided no. Maybe later. For now and the next chapter, it'll be him and his cast XP Get ready for a crack chappie!<p> 


	15. I'm (Not) Okay

**DISCLAIMER:... **

**...**

**...**

**Should I say something witty?**

**OKAY so yeah, new chappie. Yay :D**

* * *

><p>"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"<p>

I peeked up from the ground. "Putting lights on my wheelchair." It was true. I pressed a button and bright LED lights lit up and flashed. I smiled happily from my place on the ground.

"Why?" He questioned, rubbing the bridge of his nose. I shrugged. "Why not?" He sighed and put me on the chair, sliding my arm into a cuff. The cuff was a add on, because my arm kept falling off the chair. I rolled as fast as I could and the lights made a rainbow-like circle. Bruce sighed and put me on the ground and plucked out all the lights.

"NOOOOO!" I yelled as I flailed my arm and leg like a child. He didn't seem to care as he set me back onto the light-less chair. Bruce opened his mouth to say something, but his voice was lost in incoherent sounds of demanding to see me and someone -Alfred- trying to calm said person. I looked to Bruce and smiled. He nodded and exited the room. The voice shut up -kinda- and Bruce gave orders to said person, whom brushed them off and ran into my room.

The red-head looked fairly pissed at the universe, his whole body tense as he scanned the room for any sign of me (Did I say that I hid in the place where the door covers? Because I did) and started to panic when he didn't see me.

"Dick?" He called, moving towards the bathroom. I followed him until he got by the cabinet under my sink and bent down, then I went full speed, stopped on a dime, and jumped with my arm and leg onto his back. He screamed and rammed me into the wall, which hurt, but I held on with my braced arm and unbraced leg. It took him twenty seconds to comprehend that it was me, which then he calmly walked to the bed and laid down onto it so I could safely unlatched his neck and waist. He turned around to look at me, and we locked eyes for a good ten seconds.

"You scream like Wally."

Roy relaxed a bit and smiled at me. I returned the smile and he laid down beside me.

"I bet Babs threw a hissy-fit."

"Yep."

"What was your excuse this time?"

"I went to Hong-Kong, mugging, a friend helped me with the bones." His smile faultered a bit.

"So how's your arm."

"And leg."

"Whatever."

"Dead." His eyes widened.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Didn't the team tell you? Disabled. My arm and leg self destructed on the left side." He quickly switched to my left side and tried to tickle my one tickle spot. I just stared.

"WHAT?"

"You seriously didn't know?"

"I was on a mission with Chesh and Kori."

"Why were you screaming down stairs, then?"

"The Team was kinda depressed, you weren't there, so I left immediately." He looked up, still in shock.

"Well, yeah, I'm kinda disabled."

"Who?"

"Deathstroke. I was forced to work with him for about two weeks, threatened the lives of all heroes, including you by the way, the Team figured it out and got the antidote-"

"That's why Flash stabbed me and Kori."

"Yeah, well, you were in danger. Anyways, he went into a fit and tried to kill me, he had a electric collar on me the whole time that injected a nerve-killing serum that was supposed to kill me, but the team gave me the antidote right after I lost my left limbs."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Roy."

"Excuse me while I plot my plan to sever his head for you."

"Thank you for your kindness, Roy, your way of serving me is quite fantastic."

"Seriously, Dick, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You know that's a lie."

"Yep. I'm happily living my life in denial."

"Okay."

"Okay."

We laid there in silence for awhile.

"Wanna see my wheelchair?"

"Yep."

He picked me up and brought me to my wheelchair. After several life-death situations of flashing lights, stairs, and hats, he plucked me out of the chair and threw of the musical and moving Santa hat.

"Why did I agree to this?" He asked as he threw himself onto my bed. He glared at me as I smiled from next to him.

"Cause I make people due that..." I did my best creeper smile, which made Roy fling himself off the bed.

"Oh God, gross. Why?"

"Well, I have to entertain girls somehow, and it gets info, so.."

"EW!" I laughed. He returned to the bed.

"But seriously, the Deathstroke guy just... disables you and you're okay about that? Really? Why?" I stared outside the window to a crudely shaped tree.

"Well, you're not going to believe this, but I don't really feel sad. I kinda just... it's kinda there. And I can't really do anything about it, so..." Roy sat up and glared.

"No, no I don't believe that. Your upset, but you're not accepting it. God, Bats is rubbing off on you." He started, but I waved m hand.

"Seriously, I've tried to be upset, but it doesn't work. It's not allowing itself to be upset." Roy raised his eyebrow.

"Okay, but you have to swear that you're not secretly suicidal, okay?" I smirked and held out my pinkie.

"I'll pinkie promise." He rolled his eyes and shook pinkies. Right after, he said he had work and left. Once I saw his bike headlights fade off the small hill in which held too many secrets to be natural nor healthy, I forced myself to curl up and let tears slowly slid down my face.  
>I thought of everything that I couldn't do anymore. Just let those thoughts cover my mind as my body silently leaked and convulsed with tears. After about an hour of pure crying, the streams became so steady that it soothed my mind and sleep took over.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>THERE. ITS RIGHT THERE. Now, review, cause I can see all who read ths and it kinda feels awkward when like, two out f one hundred people review.<strong>


	16. Twitch

Oh my god

I love you lovely reviewers.

You guys are great.

Can I marry you guys?

Doesn't matter guy or girl it's legal now XD

Okay, well, I decided to finish this story in a couple chapters, like five if things go as planned.

So here

:D

* * *

><p>Dick rolled around the manor. It was fairly normal today, but recently he's had a feeling of dread creep over him.<p>

What if the surgery didn't work? Did Hush lie to him?

Dick sighed as he went down to the Batcave. Bruce was on a mission with the JL, so he should be gone for the rest of the night. Something with a bunch of solar waves or something.

He went over to the Bat-Computer, or whatever Bruce wanted to call it. Opening up the files, he quickly went through the cases, solving them before sending them back to the PD on Gordon's laptop. He hacked into the JL's computer and fixed some design errors. Then he hacked into Cadmus facilities and made the lights glitch and the computers loose some data (Okay, he just stored it all in a coded file, but they didn't know that yet).  
>Sighing, he wheeled through the trophies and flicked the giant two-sided coin, almost made a couple fall, and brushed dome dust off for Alfred.<p>

He stopped in front of a glass case and looked up at it. His costume was there, on a white doll's body with the head looking up. Dick patted the glass case. He it didn't hurt to look at it anymore. It only hurt when he had hope, which he lost a little while ago. He figured he wouldn't be a hero anymore, and that the best he could do was to learn how to type as quickly with one had, not to mention is less dominate one.

_'twitch'_

Dick froze, his eyes widened.

He looked down at his left side. He poked it, and a wave of oins and needles poked lightly where he touched his supposedly disabled arm.

He concentrated on moving again, almost disappointed when it didn't move. But then he felt his joints creak as he started tapping with his left fore-finger.

Dick laughed. Just laughed. But it wasn't his usual laugh, it was his 'this-is-a-cruel-and-horrible-joke' laugh. But then it hit him that it would be just short of impossible for someone else to move his finger besides him.

So then he laugh. This one was happy.

It had been three years.

He was sixteen.

And he could move.

* * *

><p>Pretty short, I know. And it might not be so much as five chappies, tell me what you think. What will happen when Bruce finds out? Review!<p> 


End file.
